


Like That

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [67]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Don’t look at me like that.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Like That

“Aha! Look!” Beau shoved the book she’d been flipping through under Caleb’s nose. “I told you I'd seen it somewhere.”

“Let me see? Ja, that’s it. There’s another name here, some kind of temple or something. Probably has a different name now, I wonder if we can figure out where it is.”

“I’m on it.” Beau picked another book and started flipping through. Caleb smiled at her enthusiasm. She looked up and glared,  ** “Don’t look at me like that.” **

“Like what?”

“Like you’re proud of me or whatever. It's weird.”

“My apologies.” Caleb turned back to his book, still smiling.


End file.
